


Love Her Madly

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Whipped Brock Rumlow, Whipped Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Miscommunication triggers an almost fight in their fledgling relationship, but luckily Brock knows exactly the right thing to say.*eye roll*





	Love Her Madly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).

> 70s Song Prompts
> 
> Love Her Madly - The Doors - 1971

“You guys wanna come for brunch at my parents’ place?” Darcy asked.

The question echoed in their kitchen. The silence afterward was almost deafening. Bucky had stopped mid-chew in a bite of sandwich, and Brock was bent forward, looking in the fridge.

Bucky wished for a moment that he could read Brock’s mind. Hell, that he could read Darcy’s.

They’d never really talked about this kind of thing before. Darcy sometimes crashed over here. Sometimes with him. Sometimes with Brock. Sometimes with both. It depended on who was here.

But as far as he knew, that’s all it was. But hell if he wasn’t jumping for joy at the thought of her wanting him to meet her parents. Not just him, either. Brock too.

That made warmth bubble up in his chest like a hot spring.

Which was why what happened next made him choke on his sandwich.

“Nah, I don’t think so, sweetheart,” Brock said with a smile, shooting a look at Bucky before ducking back into the fridge.

“Oh. Okay, cool. That’s cool. I’ll let them know you won’t be coming.” She ducked back into the living room, which was weird if she was just texting them. But maybe she needed a minute to process. Bucky sure as hell did.

He swallowed the bite of sandwich with a thick gulp and rounded on Brock. “What the actual fuck?” he hissed. “That was rude as hell.”

Brock shut the fridge with a small clatter as the bottles in the door rattled together. “What do you mean? If anything, that was polite as hell.”

“How do you figure?” Bucky asked, dropping his sandwich on the plate. “She invites us somewhere and you decline? That’s rude no matter who brought you up. And I know for a fact your momma’d be tearing you a new one if she knew you’d said that.”

“Don’t bring my momma into this, Barnes. We’ve been doing whatever this is for a month now, and we in no way have had a talk about what this is, and then out-of-the-blue, she invites us to her parents?” Brock shook his head. “Uh-uh, baby.”

“That  _ was _ the talk,” Bucky countered. “That was her way of testing the water and you kicked it back at her, asshole!”

“I don’t play games, and neither should you,” Brock sniffed.

“I’m going to go tell her I’m going,” Bucky said, pushing back from the table.

Darcy ducked back into the room, tapping on the doorframe. “Hey… listen, I forgot I have to run up and do a thing for Janey. Can I take a raincheck on lunch?”

“Sure,” Bucky started, ready to give her space if she needed it. Except Brock was already crossing the floor, pulling Darcy into his arms for a kiss that curled Bucky’s toes, and he wasn’t even involved in it.

“No, don’t go… I’m sorry…” Brock murmured, using the breaks between words to kiss her lips and hold her all the more tightly against him. “Look, if you want us to have brunch with your parents, we can… I just thought you were playing games instead of whatever you were doing… But even if it was a game, I’ll play ball, I promise… just don’t leave here mad at me. Or at Bucky.”

“Hey,” Bucky protested. “I was about to come out there and accept, I’ll have you know.”

Darcy chuckled a little, breaking off the kiss. “It’s fine, I promise. I only asked because if I brought two guys to brunch, my Mom would officially stop trying to set me up with her boss’s assistant and let me live. I promise that’s all it was…”

Brock frowned a little, gazing down at her.

“But I can tell we need to have the talk about where this is going…” Darcy booped Brock on the nose and turned to face Bucky. “But it’ll have to be later because I actually need to go up to the cell phone place and do a trade-in on Jane’s phone. She dropped hers in some kind of something at the lab and it’s melted. I told her I doubt that was covered by the warranty, but that I’d check. I meant to do it yesterday, but I forgot, so I should probs go do it now…” She paused, looking back and forth between them. “But you can come with me if you want?”

Brock cleared his throat. “I would like that very much, thanks.” His face was red. Bucky was pretty sure it was all the miscommunication. Damn, they really needed to have the talk. If for no other reason than to keep Brock from sticking his foot in it every ten minutes.

She giggled and disengaged from his arms. “You coming too, Bucky?”

“I can eat on the go,” he assured her, wrapping the rest of his sandwich in a napkin and getting to his feet. “One little thing, if we go to brunch, can we act like we’re all practically married to one another and play threeway footsie between mimosas?”

“Oh absolutely,” she said, grinning. “Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Then I’m in,” Bucky said.

“Me too,” Brock added. “But, uh… yeah…” he cleared his throat. “The talk probably should happen.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. It was hard to take him seriously as an alpha-personality when he’d been practically begging Darcy not to leave a few seconds ago.

Not that either of them actually minded being whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! <3


End file.
